Like A Thief In The Night
by WickedinMind
Summary: Edward changes his mind about intimacy, or so Bella thought. Was it really Edward? Who was it and why would he do this? *Lemon, some OOC*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All things Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters for entertainment sake.

Like A Thief In The Night

Chapter 1

Happy

I kept my eyes closed and held still until I heard the soft click of the door shutting. Knowing he was gone, I lowered my hands and reached for the knotted fabric on the side of my head and untied it. Slowly, I removed the black piece of cotton and looked down at myself. As my eyes began to adjust to the cloud covered sunrise peeking through the window, I could see the beads of sweat that still clung to my naked skin, shimmering almost as bright as Edwards skin in full sunlight. I smiled as I carefully folded the blindfold and placed it in the drawer of my nightstand. I stood up, legs shaking, and made my way to the bathroom to shower.

After I was clean and dressed, I made my way to the kitchen for breakfast. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I smiled as my mind wandered into thoughts of Edward and our secret morning trysts. Well, as secret as you can be in a house full of super-hearing vampires.

A week and a half ago, I received the most amazing surprise: Edward had changed his mind about having sex before we are married. He never actually said anything about it and I didn't know what changed his mind but, frankly, I didn't care. The wedding is still on, of course, but at least I don't have to be anxious about the wedding night anymore.

It happened in the morning, when it happened, before I woke up completely, but always when I wasn't in a deep sleep. It was almost like a dream. Somehow, this became an unspoken rule. If I was fully awake, he wouldn't even enter our room.

The first time he touched me…intimately…I thought I was dreaming. I had fallen asleep in his arms, as usual, and he stayed, holding me, all night while I slept. It seemed to be the only way to quell the nightmares. Sometimes I felt guilty that he stayed there all hours of the night, but he swore that it didn't bother him in the least. The selfish part of me liked knowing he was there. For the last few months, he only hunted on weekends, leaving after I fell asleep on Friday night. I was surprised when I felt his presence on a Saturday morning. In shock that he was actually touching me…there…my eyes flew open. "Edward?"

He was gone before my eyes could adjust to the dark to see him. I got out of bed and went searching for him. _Maybe it was a dream._ Jasper was downstairs on the sofa, reading. _Sigh. This weekend's babysitter._ He turned his head and gave me a questioning look as I entered the room.

"Where is Edward?" I asked the stunning blonde on the sofa as my eyes searched the room and glanced out the window into the woods.

His expression turned to confusion and stated in a 'you-should-know-this' tone, "He went hunting."

I sighed again as I resigned my search for Edward. _Next time, I can't let on that I know he's there…if there is a next time._

"Ok, thanks, Jasper." He just shook his head, probably thinking I'd lost my mind, and went back to his book.

When Edward came back home on Sunday, I asked him why he left, hoping he'd get my meaning. He just gave me a confused look and said he needed to hunt and pointed out that I knew that. I guessed that he didn't want to talk about it so I dropped the subject, secretly hoping he would try again. He did.

The next morning, I, stupidly, opened my eyes. His hand covered them and he growled a soft warning. _At least he's not leaving! _He reached for something and I felt a soft piece of fabric being placed over my eyes.

As I began to protest, he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Just go with it." He was so quiet, I could barely hear him. He sounded a bit odd and he smelled different too. I chalked it up to arousal in his scent and nervousness in his voice. I didn't care, Edward finally wanted me. I'd play his game. I trusted him. _If this was what it takes to get my man in bed, then so be it._

Once, I tried to touch him. My fingertips had just grazed his shoulder when he grabbed my wrists and hissed, "No." He pushed my hands above my head and wrapped my fingers under the headboard which stopped at the mattress. He didn't hold them there, but I took the hint. I kept my eyes closed even when the blindfold was placed over my eyes just to be sure. I would do anything to keep him there as long as I could. He was touching me; I was not going to argue.

He didn't speak again after that time and always smelled the same…like he had just hunted. I assumed that was a safety measure for me. His new scent was incredibly strong. I'm guessing he was preparing himself in case I bled while he took my virginity. The pain was sharp, but quick when my innocence was claimed by his body. It didn't hurt again after that. In fact, it was far from pain, it was indescribable!

Every night, I would drift off to sleep in his arms, hoping he wouldn't pick that night to stop. On the nights he did try, he'd start just as I was emerging from a dream, as if he was the dream, and then afterwards, he'd leave so I could shower in peace. We'd meet in the kitchen while I was eating breakfast. He never spoke of it. If that's how he wanted it, I'd keep my mouth shut as well.

Life had settled into a peaceful routine. The atmosphere of the house was less tense, for me anyway. It was probably because I was finally able to release my sexual frustration. I wondered if Edward's and my morning escapades were too much for Jasper though. I remembered him mentioning once that all of the feelings in the house sometimes got to him, plus, I rarely saw him until evening.

Emmett and Rosalie were always outside or in their room. Except for the evening hours when Emmett and Jasper would make every effort to kill each other on the flat screen they were glued to. Rose would be in the garage tinkering with one car or another and Esme busied herself with decorating and reorganizing.

Carlisle has been busy working. There was a horrible accident in Seattle a few weeks ago. Thankfully, no one died, but 13 people were sent to intensive care. Carlisle went to Seattle to help out. We haven't seen him much lately.

I missed Alice though. She left about 10 days ago for Europe on a mission for something for the wedding. I thought it was odd that Jasper didn't go with her, but apparently they had their reasons. Edward mumbled something about them having a fight and I didn't pry. He hasn't been very talkative lately and Edward said Jasper's thoughts are jumbled, like he's hiding something. He stayed away from Edward and me a lot. I think he just misses Alice. I decided to leave him alone and he'd come around.

Even though I was totally ok with our arrangement, Edward seemed to have something on his mind that he wasn't telling me. I wondered if I should try to pry it out of him, but then decided against it. He'd tell me when he was ready. Truth was I was terrified of him rejecting my advances again. I haven't had to try to coax him in the last several days though. He'd kept me very happy.

This morning was the best yet…

**A/N: What do you think? I have the other 5 chapters written...should I bother posting them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just because I have no patience...I decided to post the rest of the chapters. :)**

Disclaimer: All things Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters for entertainment sake.

Chapter 2

Morning

-Flashback-

A soft movement from the mattress and shifting of my blanket pulled me out of my dream. I fought to keep my breathing shallow and spaced. I tried to pretend I was still asleep, although I'm sure he could hear my heartbeat quicken. That was something I couldn't control, but hoped I would get credit for trying to indulge his wishes.

I felt the cold aura around him as he lay next to me, waiting. I could feel movement next to me, although I couldn't guess where the first touch would be. I felt cool air on my cheek. _Breath?_

"I know you're awake." The words were barely audible. They were more breathed than spoken. _Damn it. Please don't leave…_ His scent was particularly strong this time. _He must be really aroused already. I wish he smelled like this all the time. _

I was snapped out of my train of thought when I felt the soft fabric being placed over my eyes and the ends tied on the side of my head. _He was staying! _I immediately raised my hands and placed them above me. I knew the rules. No talking, no kissing on the mouth, no speaking of it afterwards, and no touching of him. Although odd I'm sure, I'd go with it…_for now_. I thought maybe he was saving the actual "making love" part for after the wedding. Right now, it's just sex. ...just relieving frustrations. I didn't care. He was touching me, no rejecting me.

I felt a tug on the blindfold, probably checking to make sure it was secure. Then nothing for I don't know how long. Time stands still when my eyes are deprived. All I could do was listen and feel. I knew he was there. A waft of his scent tickled my nose as he moved around. _Walking around the bed?_ The idea was confirmed when I felt the side of the mattress to my right shift with his weight.

I could feel coldness in the air just above my right ankle. _His hand?_ The sensation caused goose bumps to rise on my skin as it ghosted up my leg to my thigh. The coldness disappeared when it met the fabric of my shorts. It reappeared at my breastbone and moved away again. I felt it again on my left thigh seconds later and then it moved along my leg to my left ankle. A familiar wetness was forming between my legs.

I jumped a little when I felt his fingers trace my stomach within the divide between my tank top and shorts. I held my breath as I felt his hand flatten and adjust so his fingers were under my shirt, the tips brushing the underside of first my left breast than the right. I jumped again when I felt pressure on each breast above his hand, through my shirt. A quick rush of air escaped my lungs as he lightly bit my nipple. Not enough to break skin, but enough that it sent sparks through my body.

My arousal was growing out of control. I rubbed my thighs together in a desperate attempt to generate some sort of much needed friction. I grasped the underside of the headboard above my head even tighter, needing to hold onto something. _I had to be good. I'll die if he stops now._

He continued his assault on my breasts until I let out a soft moan. Instantly, he was gone. _Oh no…_ I listened. I heard the distinct sound of a zipper and cloth rustling. My heart raced again a moment later when I felt him grasp the hem of my shirt and push it up. He was careful not to disturb the blindfold and I was careful not to touch him as I moved my arms to free myself from my shirt. As soon as I felt the fabric pass my hands, I returned to my position, hands grasping the underside of the head board. I waited.

His cool hands explored my upper body starting at my wrists and ending at my waist, lingering especially long at my breasts. Another sigh escaped my lips when I felt his fingers hook into my waistband and start to pull my shorts down along with my panties. I lifted my hips to ease the process. Once my clothing was completely off, I felt his hands on my feet and slowly, he brushed over my smooth skin until he settled on my upper thighs.

His grip tightened just a bit as I felt him wordlessly request that I spread my legs. Quickly and happily, I complied. I felt him move to settle in between them. The wetness was definitely there. I know he knew it too. I could hear him drawing in deep breaths. _I hoped he liked what he was looking at. I wish I could see his face._ I felt my skin warm as I flushed at my thoughts. _So glad he can't read my mind._

I stopped thinking when I felt his cool lips close around my most sensitive nub. My hips pushed forward of their own accord and he placed his hand across my pelvis to steady me. His tongue flicked and swirled as I felt the climax building deep in my center. I felt his fingers enter me, first one…then two. When the third was introduced, the tightening in my stomach exploded. I felt like I was flying high into the heavens as they descended on me and stars exploded before my tightly closed eyes. When I came down, I realized a hand was covering my mouth. _Crap, I must have called out. _At least he understood that was a moment I couldn't be responsible for my actions.

He began to move upwards, kissing the inside of my hip bones, my stomach, each breast, along my collar bone. His tongue traced a trail from the front of my throat to my left ear and then across my jaw. He was braced directly above me. I could feel both of his arms, one on either side of my torso, holding him up. When his tongue reached my right ear, my hips, with a mind of their own, pressed up into his. His growl was deep and rumbling in my ear. _God, I love that sound._ I felt him pull back a bit and place his himself at the junction of my thighs. Slowly, he began to fill me. I felt my muscles stretch to accommodate his size. We both let out a breath when he gave one final thrust and seated himself deep within me and then he remained still.

After a torturous few moments, he pulled back and pushed forward again. I rocked my hips to meet him. My hands gripped the headboard so tight that had I been a vampire, I would have destroyed it. His mouth stayed at my throat. I knew he was getting close when I felt him lift his upper body off of me as he growled. His hand made an appearance between us, his agile fingers helping me to meet my own climax. His low growl and the feel of coldness spilling sparked my own peak. He stayed with me until I came back to him before lowering himself once again to softly kiss behind my ear.

Slowly, he withdrew and I whimpered a little at the loss. As I lay there reveling in complete bliss, I felt him situate my legs so he could push my panties and shorts back on easily. Legs trembling, I raised my hips to help. I held my arms out in front of me so he could push my shirt back onto them. Again, he carefully avoided the blindfold. I arched my back a little so he could straighten the hem. I let out a small sigh and let a smile emerge from my lips when I felt the blanket being replaced. The mattress shifted. I heard a rustling and a zipper. I felt one soft kiss on my forehead, and then the door opened and quietly clicked shut. He was gone.

I waited a few moments before releasing my pose and slowly, shakily, climbed out of bed to shower.

-End Flashback-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All things Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters for entertainment sake.

Chapter 3

Revelations

Before I finished chewing my 2nd bite of Corn Flakes, Edward casually strode in and sat down next to me, planted a kiss on my forehead and smiled.

"Good morning, my love." He smiled, his voice was a forced chipper and there was something in his eyes that troubled me.

"Good morning." I replied, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't say anything else. My smile faded as I returned my attention to my cereal. We sat in silence while I finished eating.

When I stood to wash my dishes, he finally spoke, "Do you have any plans today?"

I thought for a moment and shook my head, "No. Why?"

"I was thinking we could go to Port Angeles. It's supposed to rain today so I thought we could go shopping or something…just you and me. We could talk…privately." His last statement confused me a little, but I decided he'd fill me in the secret when he was ready. Things were so different between us now. I've heard that sex changes a relationship, but he seemed so distant.

"Are you ok?" _Is he regretting having sex with me? Oh no…_

"I just think we should talk." I dropped the spoon into the sink causing a loud clang.

"Wh-what about?" I stammered. I tried to return my attention to the bowl that needed cleaning.

"I'm not leaving you…unless you want me to…if that's what you're worried about." I gave him a confused look, but sighed with relief anyway.

"Ok." I hesitated, "But…why can't we talk here?" I glanced around to make sure we were still alone.

"If you prefer, that's fine." He patted the seat next to him in request for me to sit back down. I quickly dried the dishes and placed them carefully back into their correct storage locations. After returning the towel to its perch, I took a deep breath and sat down. I waited, not sure what to do or say. He was silent for several minutes.

"Edw…" I started, but he interrupted me by reaching for my left hand.

"Do you love me?" His eyes looked so sad.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you still?" His eyes were pained.

"Edward, you're scaring me."

"Just answer…please…" his thumb brushed over my engagement ring.

"Yes, I love you." I tilted my head and then felt my face fall as a thought occurred to me, "Do you still love me?" I finished in a whisper.

His eyes grew wide and a moment of panic crossed his perfect features as he insisted, "Of course I love you."

"Then…why…" I stopped, took a breath and tried again, "We're getting married in less than a week…are you having second thoughts?"

He looked down at our joined hands for a moment. My heart skipped. _Don't quit on me now._ He must have heard the change in my heartbeat because his head snapped back up to look me in the eye.

"No. I thought you were." My brow furrowed. He continued, "For a week and a half, you haven't shown any…interest…like you did before. Is there a reason?"

"Interest?" The word squeaked through my lips.

"You haven't tried to push my control in several days." I was thoroughly confused now. _Is it ok to talk about "it" now?_

I bowed my head and lowered my voice, "I don't need to anymore…or I thought I didn't…"

When I turned my eyes back to him, his face was filled with pain and a bit of anger. He took a deep breath and dropped my hand.

"Edward?" I could feel the sting of tears welling behind my eyes.

He closed his eyes, "Who is he?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I felt the panic rising.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" His hand slammed down on the table, sending splinters everywhere. I flinched and stumbled to the other side of the kitchen. I've never seen him angry, at me anyway. He's scary when he's angry. "Who is he, Bella? Is it Jacob?"

"Jake? Is what Jake?" _What's he talking about?_ "Edward, you're not making sense." My eyes were burning now as I tried desperately to hold back the tears.

"Bella, up until 10 days ago, you were trying your damnedest to push my control. For the last 10 days you've been acting differently, almost secretive. What's going on, Bella? Are you sleeping with someone?" My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in horror. _How could he think that?_

My anger rose, "Edward, there is no one else. You are always with me." I pleaded with him to believe me.

He closed his eyes, "Except 6 hours every morning."

"What?"

"I'm with you every moment except 6 hours every morning."

"But…no…" I stammered. It didn't add up.

"Bella, I leave you every morning around 1 am and return around 7 am. I was trying to build strength so I can control myself and keep from killing you on our wedding night." He was so matter-of-fact, but I could tell the his control was strained.

"No! You are with me all night. Then afterwards, you leave me alone while I shower."

"After what? Bella, you're not making sense." He took a step towards me. I could see the pain in his eyes.

My hand flew to my mouth and my eyes widened in horror. His eyes darkened as he clenched his fists.

"Bella, what's going on? You need to tell me."

"I…" tears streamed down my face, "I thought…"

"You thought what? That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No! I thought…I mean…you…I thought it was you…" His hand created a hole in what was left of the table beside him. I backed up until my back hit the wall and crumpled to the floor as realization struck me. _"He" wasn't my Edward. I had given my virginity to another man. How? How did I not know?_

Edward's hands flew to his head, tangling his fingers in his hair as he paced furiously, trying to calm himself down. The memories flooded my mind as I started to piece it together. _He didn't talk, there were only low whispers…no distinction in his voice. No touching of him. The blindfold. His odd smell. How could I be so stupid! Did I really allow my overactive teenage hormones to take over?_ I pulled my knees up to my chest, holding tight, I rocked.

"Bella…" I couldn't even look at him. I heard him moving and saw his shoes appear next to me as I fixed my gaze on a spot on the floor, willing the floor beneath me to open up and swallow me whole. He crouched down and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella…" I turned my face away from him in shame. He tried again.

"Bella…what are you saying? What happened?"

"You were hunting?" _Please don't say yes._

"Yes." _Damn._

I just shook my head. _How do I explain? How do I tell my fiancé I'd had sex with someone else…but I didn't know who?_

"Bella, tell me!" He growled.

I lost it. Tears flowed freely, I stood and paced, arms flailing. Amid the deep sobs, I explained everything. I told him about the first time. He winced when I mentioned the pain of losing my virginity. He shook his head and closed his eyes when I told him about the "rules" I had figured out and why I never spoke of it to him before this. He buried his face in his hands when I told him it happened 4 times in the last 10 days.

After I finished my version of the story, I slumped into the one unbroken chair. Tears staining my cheeks.

Somewhere in the middle of my speech, he collapsed to the floor. He was holding his head in his hands, between his raised knees. We sat in silence for several minutes. The tension was killing me.

"Edward…" I stopped when he raised his hand for me to shush, not even looking up.

"I'm so sorry." I finished with a whisper.

Silence.

Slowly, I stood up, took one step towards him, but decided against it. I turned around and grudgingly left the kitchen and made my way to our bedroom. _He hates me now._

Upstairs, I opened the door to the closet and pushed aside the expensive clothing that Alice insisted I have, to find a suitcase. I dragged the large leather bag out of the closet. When I reached for a pair of jeans to pack, I stopped. _Nothing in here is really mine._ _Alice bought it._ Sadness hit my heart as I realized I had to leave everything behind. I really messed up this time. I crumpled to the floor as the tears burst though again. I don't know how long I was there when I felt a cool hand on my back.

"Are you leaving?" The velvety voice was quiet and strained. _Edward._ I wiped my nose on the tissue that was being dangled in front of my face. His hand gripped my arm lightly as I stood. I kept my eyes on the floor. I couldn't face him. He turned me by the shoulders to face him and lifted my chin with a gentle hand.

"Bella, look at me." Slowly, I raised my eyes to meet his. His face was pained. _I really hurt him this time. _My eyes watered again.

"Bella, please don't leave."

"But…I…"

"Bella, Love, we'll figure out who he is. He will pay for it. I promise." _We?_

"You're not mad?"

"Not at you."

I didn't understand, "But…downstairs, you…"

"I was processing the news and was trying to figure out who would do something like this to you…to us." He finished.

"I thought he was you. Really, I did. I'm so sorry."

"I know, love, I know. I'm sorry too."

"What do we do now?"

His eyes were far away, deep in thought. Finally, he nodded to himself as he reached for my hand. Quickly, he led me to the woods behind the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All things Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters for entertainment sake.

Chapter 4

The Plan

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told as Edward slung me onto his back and started to climb. About half way up the large pine, he stopped and I opened my eyes. Carefully, he set me down onto the branch. After he was sure I was safe and sound, he pointed to the house. I gasped. I had a perfect view of our bed inside the house. _We should invest in curtains._ I always loved looking outside, but it never occurred to me that someone might be watching us. I turned worried eyes towards him.

"Do you think…he…watches us…me?" He returned my concerned expression.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "but I do know that I can stake out here and see who it is."

"You mean…"

"Yes. Let's hope he comes back again. If he does, I'll see who it is and…deal with him." Edward growled the last part as anger crossed his gorgeous features.

"Why can't I just look at him if he's there and tell you who it is?"

"You told me the last time you opened your eyes or made a sudden move he left before you could see him. That suggests that he's not human and if he was able to trick you for so long, he might have gifts. He might even know we're on to him." Edward lowered his voice into a whisper and pulled me into a hug to speak in my ear, "We have to try."

A sob escaped my lungs.

"Besides, I want to see the bastard." He released me at the same time his fist met the side of the truck of the tree behind me. The tree shook and my foot slipped. A strong arm caught me around my waist as I began to fall.

"I'm sorry." He turned around and crouched a bit so I could wrap my arms around neck, clasping my hands in front of his throat and closed my eyes as he began to descend. Once we were safely on the ground, he pulled me into a hug. I knew he was using every ounce of his being to not crush me. I returned the embrace and he smiled at my feeble attempt to crush him.

"I love you. So much." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

We stood there for I don't know how long. Suddenly, he stiffened.

"What?" I whispered.

"Shh…someone's coming." He turned his head, his eyes searching for the approaching stranger. Then he relaxed a bit. "It's Emmett. His thoughts just became clear."

I sighed in relief. Edward turned toward the huge vampire that was strolling in our direction.

"What are you doin' out here?" Emmett flashed a huge toothy grin at me and reached to put an arm around me. "Hey there, Bella."

Something snapped in Edward and he immediately stepped in front of me. Emmett's eyes widened as he retracted his arm.

"Dude, what?"

"Where were you this morning?" Edward growled at him. Confused, Emmett raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Where were you?" Edward repeated.

"I was…um…out."

"Not good enough. Explain yourself."

"Edward…" I tried to interrupt, but Emmett jumped in before I could finish.

"Look, Dude, I don't know what you think I did, but I didn't do it." Emmett took a step back, waving his hands in front of him. "Look, I wasn't here if that's the problem."

"Where? Stop hiding behind your nasty thoughts of Rose." Edward roared, taking a threatening step toward Emmett. Emmett's eyes grew wider, he took another step back. His eyes flickered between Edward and me and he raised his hands in defense. It seemed odd that he was intimidated by Edward.

I knew Emmett was talking to Edward in his mind when Edward relaxed and retracted his offensive pose.

"Can someone please fill me in?" I hated when they had their silent conversations. Emmett's frustrated expression met mine. He heaved a heavy sigh and proceeded to vocalize his alibi so I could hear it.

"Rose and I broke the bed last night. Actually, I'm surprised you didn't hear us. I know Edward did." He flashed a grin at my fiancé. "She and I left and stayed in a tent by the river overnight. If you need proof, you can ask the birds and squirrels that were traumatized by our…um…activities." He threw me a wink. The smile immediately left his face when he saw that neither Edward, nor I was amused.

He cleared his throat as he straightened his expression, "We went to order a new bed this morning. Esme met us at the store and they took the jeep to pick up the furniture. They are picking out new sheets. You know I hate that stuff. They told me to leave when I suggested the camouflage curtains. I opted to walk back here. So...we good? What's going on?" Edward's eyes turned to me, questioning.

"Edward, I'd think I'd know if it was Emmett. God. Look at him! He's huge!" Emmett puffed out his chest and smiled. My statement was obviously a compliment to him. He winked at me again. Edward threw him a warning glare.

"Ok. That's enough. What's going on? Do I get to kill someone?" Emmett pounded one fist into the other when he asked his last question. Edward looked at me, his eyes questioning if he should tell Emmett the whole story.

I sighed. "Ok, I'll tell him." I launched into the basic version of my story, obviously leaving out the intimate, embarrassing details. I stared at the ground the whole time. Edward had pulled me into a hug when I sobbed in shame. When I finished, I continued to watch a leaf blow across the ground, not daring to look at either of them. Edward's arms tightened and I braced myself as I looked up at the man in front of me. Emmett's face was scrunched into a snarl. He was furious. His hands were in tight fists.

Edward spoke, "We need to figure out who he is."

"Sorry, man. Now I understand why you were so upset earlier. I'd suspect everyone too."

Edward nodded and raised his hand toward the branch we had just come down from. "Our room can be observed perfectly from that branch, right there." Emmett looked up and nodded. "Can you keep watch?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered. "Edward, I don't want to be bait while Emmett watches me sleep!"

"Love, we need help to catch this guy. I'm sure the others will help too." He tried to reassure me.

My eyes widened in horror and with clenched teeth, I lowered my voice, "Edward! I don't need everyone knowing how much of an idiot I am!" My face was probably a lovely crimson as my anger and embarrassment surfaced.

"Bella, we don't have to tell them _everything_, just that someone has been coming into our room and we need to catch him."

"She's right, Edward." Emmett agreed. "Once we catch him," his hand gestured between himself and Edward, "we will take care of him. No one else needs to know. I can hide it from Alice if you can. Can you?"

"I can, but she may see something in our futures about killing someone." The corners of his mouth turned up briefly at the thought.

Almost on cue, Edward's phone rang. He let go of me as he fished the phone out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. He rolled his eyes as he flipped it open.

"Hello, Alice." Edward's voice was flat, almost irritated with the interruption. Emmett groaned. Edward just listened for a moment.

"No, we're fine." … "No one has died…yet." … "No, we have it covered." … "No, you're fine." … "I don't know where Jasper is. Why, can't you see him?" … "I don't know." He sighed. "Fine. See you tomorrow." He snapped the phone shut and shook his head.

"What's going on?" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Edward?" I reached for his hand and he gave mine a small reassuring squeeze. He smiled, weakly.

"Alice knows I'm plotting murder." He rolled his eyes.

"Why is she watching you?" Emmett questioned.

"It's Alice. Who knows?" Edward shrugged. "She'll be home tomorrow morning."

I was relieved that she was coming home. I miss her when she's gone. I also would like a woman's perspective on how I can deal with this. Edward and Emmett know, but let's face it, they're not exactly the best choice for a heart to heart right now. I really don't want everyone knowing, but Alice would be supportive, at least. Carlisle and Esme would probably just get upset and I definitely don't want Rosalie or Jasper to know. This is way too embarrassing.

Emmett clapped his hands together once, loudly, snapping me back to reality. I blinked at him.

"So! What do you want me to do?" He looked back and forth between Edward and me, smiling. If the situation wasn't so bizarre, his excitement would have been amusing.

Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows in question. I scowled and raised my hands in defeat. "Fine. Whatever."

He gave me a hug and he and Emmett proceeded to devise a plan. Emmett was going to wait and watch me from the tree. The thought of him watching me sleep unnerved me a bit, but apparently it was necessary. He would call to Edward in his thoughts if he saw someone enter the room. Edward would be hiding in the woods, near enough so he could get to me in seconds, but far enough that whoever it was won't know he's being watched. Emmett will stay in the tree and keep tabs on the intruder in case he tries to run before Edward can get to him. Edward will need to be tuned into Emmett the whole time. He can't read my mind and can't tune into the intruder since he doesn't know who he is. For the time being, we wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All things Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters for entertainment sake.

Chapter 5

Unexpected Visitor

The next morning, I woke up at 2 am. I tried to keep myself as calm as possible. I dozed here and there, but it wasn't until about 5:30 am that I heard almost silent footsteps outside the door. The knob clicked and then stopped. The footsteps retracted and all was quiet again. My mind whirled.

_Did he know I was awake? Did Emmett see him? I don't hear Edward. Maybe the intruder saw them?_ Part of me was happy he didn't come in; the other part wished he had. I didn't want to go through the dread again tomorrow.

Around 6:30 am there was a soft knock and the door clicked open again. I stiffened automatically. I tried to keep myself in check, to pretend I was asleep, but my heart still raced. I closed my eyes.

"Bella? Bella, are you in here?" The voice was very quiet, but urgent. _Surely, he wouldn't speak now, would he?_ I sat up.

"Who's there?" I pulled the blanket up to cover myself. The voice was familiar, but I no longer trusted my instincts when I hear whispered voices. A sudden wave of calm washed over me.

"Jasper?" My voice came out small and weak. _What's he doing here?_ Slowly he stepped into the beam of moonlight that was shining into the room. He had a sweet, comforting smile on his perfect face.

"Jasper! What…?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He glanced around the room, and then returned his eyes to mine.

"I'm fine." _Liar._ "You just startled me." I tried to assure him. I could still feel his calming waves.

"You were terrified. I could feel it all the way down the hall."

"You could?" I lowered my eyes in embarrassment. _Of course he could._

"I know Edward is out so I came to see if I could help. When I opened my door, I saw a guy run down the stairs. I was startled, and you know it's very rare to surprise me, but I've been so…distracted…lately. I chased him to the river and then turned back to see if you were ok. I should have checked on you first, but I didn't want him to get away. He did anyway." He finished with a frustrated look on his face and an irritated tone in his voice.

"You're awfully calm about this." I accused. He was acting weird, as if this was an everyday occurrence. He didn't seem that agitated at all. I'd think that if you just found a stranger in your house trying to get into your brother's room and you know your brother's fiancé is the only one in that room…I don't know, I guess I just thought he'd be more upset about it.

He just shrugged. "He won't come back."

"How do you know?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"I just know." He winked at me. _Maybe Alice told him something. Maybe he wasn't telling me something. I'll make Edward get it out of him. He obviously isn't going to tell me anything._

"I'll see you later, as long as you're ok." His voice held a bit of concern. I nodded. He bowed his head in a goodbye and was gone.

Seconds later, Emmett and Edward burst into the room. Emmett made quick work of searching the room while Edward rushed to my side. I curled up next to him, watching Emmett run around the room opening closet doors, looking out windows, stooping to check under the bed…

"Edward," I whispered, "Did you get him? Where were you? Jasper said…" But Edward cut me off.

"I saw Jasper take off towards the woods, not sure what he was after. His thoughts were on Alice. I thought maybe he saw your attacker so I told Emmett to watch you while I trailed Jasper. When I caught up with him he told me he was just trying to help and he was sorry. I told him it was ok, we'll get the bastard in time…_if_ he shows up again. He offered to check on you while I made one more sweep of the river to make sure the guy was gone. I didn't smell anyone else though. Perhaps he has a talent of masking his scent. I don't know. When I was certain he was gone, I went back to get Emmett and came in here. I made sure to thank Jasper as we passed him just outside in the hall. He said to tell you he's "here if you need him again." His arms embraced me and gave me a squeeze as he ended his short tale of his morning's events.

_How did Jasper know that Edward was after the same person? I have to remember ask him._

I accepted Edwards hug and help to get up. After Emmett deemed the bathroom to be safe, I excused myself to get dressed. They both hesitated when I pointed to the door.

"I'll be fine, guys. I'll see you downstairs." Edward kissed my forehead as Emmett took one last slow sniff of the air.

"Nope. Just Jasper." Both vampires finally seemed satisfied that I'd be safe on my own and left me to have my human moments.

I smiled to myself. There is so much love in this family. Thank goodness the wedding in only a few days away. Soon, I'll be a vampire and I can spend my eternity with these wonderful people. I came to the conclusion that I may never know who the morning visitor is. That thought, surprisingly, saddened me a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All things Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with the characters for entertainment sake.

Chapter 6

The Truth

It was the day before the wedding. Emmett and Edward repeated their stake out, but no one showed up. I was happy about that. Something had been bothering me for the last few days: _How did Jasper know "he" wouldn't be back if Edward didn't find any evidence of "him"? And how did he know that the person he was chasing was the reason Edward was out there?_

Edward had reluctantly gone hunting with Emmett, Carlisle, Rose, Esme, and Jasper. It took some convincing, but it was Alice that finally shoved him out the door. She figured out what happened and offered me a hug, but for some reason wasn't that concerned. I guessed maybe she also knew the guy wouldn't be back.

Alice was flitting around making last minute preparations and hanging the lights in the living room. I quietly made my way over to her, though I'm sure she knew I was there. She turned around and flashed a huge grin.

"Hey! Bella! What do you think? Too much?" _Always too much, Alice._ "I like the lights. Do you like the lights?" She prattled on like a caffeinated chipmunk.

"Alice," I interrupted, "I need to ask you something. She lowered her eyes for a moment and her smile faded.

"I know." She nodded.

"You do?"

"Yes. You want to know about the chase the other night and how Jasper knows about it." I raised my eyebrows. _This woman's gift never ceased to amaze me._

"Um…exactly. Do you know?"

"Yes." She answered quickly, quietly, but didn't continue.

"Well….?" I gestured for her to go on.

"Don't freak out, ok?"

"Alice…" I warned, as if I could really take her on. _Yeah, right._

"Ok. I know you decided to have sex before you are turned." I felt a flush starting in my cheeks.

"A few weeks ago, I saw Edward killing you on your wedding night." I gasped and dropped into a chair as she continued, "I had to stop it. I thought if you weren't so nervous, which was driving Jasper crazy, by the way, then Edward could relax a bit and he wouldn't lose it. So, I came up with a plan."

"Alice…" I started, but didn't know how to finish the question. I didn't have to. She held out a hand in request to let her continue.

She paced in front of me, using her hands for emphasis, "I knew it would work if Edward didn't catch on. I saw him thanking me in the end when he did find out because it kept you alive." Her expression was a combination of desperation for me to not be angry and pride in herself.

"Wh-what are you talking about? What plan?" I closed my eyes waiting for the answer. _Do I really want to know?_

"I convinced "him"," she used her fingers to simulate quotes in the air, "to relieve your sexual tension."

"Wh-what?" My eyes flew open as I launched myself out of the chair. I stared at her in horror. _Alice, my near-sister-in-law and so called 'friend' hired someone to have sex with me? How could she?_

"Now, Bella, calm down. Everything works out now." I shook my head and sat back down.

"Who?" I looked up at the deceitful pixie, hurt.

"Does it matter?" She sat down on the arm of the chair next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. I shrugged her off. The look on her face said that she was hurt. _Well, so am I, but we're not even close to even._ She moved to perch on the arm of the sofa, facing me.

"Alice! I want to know who." I pleaded with her. "How did I not figure it out? Did you find someone with some special mind trick powers?

"Bella…"

"Alice, tell me." I whispered.

She took a deep breath, "It was Jasper."

My jaw dropped and I stared back at her in stunned silence. "J…Ja…." It took me a few tries to speak his name. "Jasper? You're husband, Jasper? The one who tried to kill me last year, Jasper?" My hands were shaking and it was a good thing I was already sitting down. Her eyes were lowered.

She didn't even look up at me. "Yes."

"But…how…?" _How could he? If Edward couldn't do it, how could Jasper? Why didn't I figure it out? Why didn't Edward smell Jasper in the room?_

As if she read my mind, she answered my questions. "It was Jasper. That's how you didn't know. He's about Edward's size and was able to manipulate your emotions enough that you were so into it you didn't notice. He just had to hunt immediately beforehand and snuck back in to change the sheets and clean the mattress while you were showering. He only…um…helped…you when it was his turn to stay with you so it wouldn't seem weird that his scent was in the room. With the wedding only several days away, he took more turns staying with you while Edward hunted."

My head was reeling, my hands were shaking. _How could I be so stupid!How could she do this to me? How can I face her…or Jasper…ever again!_

Somehow, I managed to keep my voice from shaking too much to ask, "But…what about the person he said that he chased…?"

"It was a lie. He saw Emmett in the tree and figured Edward had to be close as well. He needed an alibi quickly, as I didn't foresee Edward finding out this soon so I didn't have one available for him. He ran towards the woods. Edward caught up to him. Jasper thought he was caught and apologized, explaining that he was just trying to help. When Edward said it was ok, that they'd get him next time, Jasper couldn't bring himself to confess."

I was surprisingly calm about this all of a sudden. Something told me that Jasper was probably not hunting with the others at this moment. Alice seemed to notice and relaxed a bit as well.

"Bella…" she was cautious, "can you forgive me? I thought it would help."

I took a deep breath before I responded, "What do you see now?" _What is Edward going to do?_

"Are you going to tell Edward?" She was quiet, almost begging me to say no.

"I'm not going to tell Edward." She raised her eyebrows as if my decision surprised her. Then a blank stare claimed her face, I waited anxiously. She smiled.

"If we don't tell him, we'll go on as normal. He won't kill you on your wedding night." I sighed in relief. She continued, "Soon you'll be one of us, but he can never find out."

"Never?" My voice faltered.

"Never." Her face and voice were very stern. "Trust me."

"How can I trust you now?" The anger in my voice was obvious. Her face softened a bit. She looked almost childlike. I suddenly felt as if I understood her concern for my safety and the reasoning behind what she did. Even though it pained me, and as much as I wanted to just be mad, I couldn't. I needed Edward and to have him, I couldn't let him find this out. It would tear the family apart.

"Can…can you and J….Jasper keep this a secret?" I stumbled on his name.

"I can. I'll tell Jasper to keep it out of his thoughts as well. You'll forget about it when you change. We'll be fine." She smiled, seeming so sure of her new vision.

I nodded. _Edward can't find out. _I hoped Alice was right about everything being fine. As long as I didn't know, he would have held me innocent. Now that I know…I'm so glad he can't read my mind.

I touched her hand, "Thank you for telling me, Alice."

She held her arms out for a hug. I hesitated for a moment and then accepted. "I love you, Bella, please remember that."

"I love you too, Alice." I felt the overwhelming calmness leave me, but had come to terms with the new arrangement. _It will be ok. I hope._

Alice released the hug first and backed away with a ridiculous grin across her face.

"What?" Glad the tension was gone.

"Ready for tonight?" The bell-like tinkle was back in her voice.

"What's tonight?" Hoping she didn't have a massive bachelorette party planned. "Alice, I'm not sure if I can take any more ideas from you." She rolled her eyes.

"We're just going dancing! No boys allowed." She beamed.

"Da…Dancing?" I felt the color completely drain from my face as all of my blood sank down to my feet. The look of horror I must have had didn't surprise her one bit. She laughed.

"I'm kidding! We can do whatever you want." I signed with relief. "I'm going to finish these lights. You go change into your lounge clothes. I'll get the movies and popcorn. I know that's what you want to do." My expression must have given away my confusion. She tapped her temple with her index finger and gave me a knowing smile. Then she rolled her eyes and shooed me away.

I carefully made my way upstairs and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on my way to the bathroom. I opened my toiletry bag to search for a ponytail band, when a small piece of paper revealed itself. I glanced around me, I was alone. I slowly unfolded the note. My heart skipped a beat, I couldn't help but smile a bit when I read it.

B ~ You are worth it. Thank you. ~ J

I memorized the words and then flushed the note. Edward can never find out.

Eternity is going to be a long time.


End file.
